Paradero
by tenshi-no-tsuki14
Summary: ¿cómo es que ahora estamos casados? si lo único que teníamos en común es un paradero Si también quieres saber cómo puedes terminar casándote con un extraño entra y lee... Para Rin14 te quiero :P amiga


PERSONAJES: RIN Y SESSHOMARU

GÉNERO: ROMANCE 

ACLARACIÓN: UNIVERSO ALTERNO, DIÁLOGO EN MAYÚSCULAS

DISCLAIMER: PERSONAJES CON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

_QUERIDA RIN14: ESTO VA DEDICADO A TI PORQUE SÉ QUE EL ARREPENTIMIENTO MORA EN TU CORAZÓN. HEMOS APRENDIDO QUE DECISIONES PRECIPITADAS… CONSECUENCIAS INELUDIBLES… SONRÍE QUE LA RECOMPENZA SERÁ SATISFACTORIA… _

_DIARIO DE RIN …24 de diciembre_

¿Se han puesto a pensar cuan común y rutinario resulta un paradero?... Las casi veinticuatro horas al día las mismas personas esperando los mismos buses hacia los mismos destinos… Bueno, tampoco es que sea de todos esperar que nos crucemos con el suceso que cambie nuestras vidas… recuerdo que una vez vi a un hombre vestido de payaso como jalador…; en mi país se les dice cobrador, son los que gritan desde la puerta de los buses los lugares por los que pasan;… sí un payaso, y cumplía con sus dos trabajos muy bien. Dos puntos para el payaso…

De acuerdo me presento… mi nombre es Rin, no digo mi apellido porque puede que me encuentren en Facebook ;), soy una chica de 18 dulces años recién cumplidos. Bueno y qué tengo que ver yo con un común y rutinario paradero… pues es ahí donde comienza nuestra historia… sí nuestra aunque él diga lo contrario… pero ¿por qué? Fácil, él sigue pensando que nada de esto es real, no porque haya encontrado una fabulosa mujer como yo… qué va, sino porque… ¡aún no traga del todo que una mocosa de 17 años lo haya flechado! Tampoco es tan malo… claro, dejando de lado que tiene 27 años pero qué son diez años cuando compartirás el resto de tu vida al lado de la persona a la que amas sobre cualquier otro, obvio que Dios va antes , …_el resto de nuestras vidas sin un antes y un después sólo nuestra… ¿_por qué tan cursi Sesshomaru? Era necesario, tenía que decir algo el día de nuestra boda, ¡SÍ! Nunca me cansaré de decirlo y hacértelo recordar ¡soy tu feliz esposa, cariño! ... Ok nada de apodos cursis, pero sé que en el fondo muy en el fondo te encanta que te los diga.

Y dinos Rin ¡qué rayos! Tiene tu vida amorosa con un paradero, sí ya sé… _se conocieron, se enamoraron y se casaron, genial no me lo esperaba (sarcasmo)… _

Tranquilos, la tipa sarcasmo soy yo, ¿por falta de personajes en esta historia? Jejeje no, porque sé que varios de ustedes también están pensando lo mismo…

Déjame decirte (tipa sarcasmo) que tu respuesta es un sí y un no… va más o menos así…

¿Nos conocimos en el paradero? Él sí pero yo no, confuso lo sé_… Sesshomaru si lees esto algún día, me declaro culpable de que estés casado conmigo y acepto con dicha mi sentencia porque no importa lo que tenga que pagar, lo recibiré con una sonrisa tan grande como las que me gusta darte, ya que después de todo me perteneces ¡solo a mí! Qué posesiva ¿verdad? Eso lo aprendí de ti y lo sabes… _Volviendo al asunto en cuestión, él me "conoció" mucho antes de nuestro primer encuentro en el paradero, pero como no tenía ningún obvio motivo para fijarse si quiera en mi existencia ni una miradita me regalaba: /.

Aquí va la primera vez que te conocí…

_DIARIO DE RIN …15 de Junio (hace 6 años)_

Querido diario:

Hoy es mi cumpleaños número doce, como tú y yo sabemos odio las fiestas porque los invitados por alguna extraña razón terminan olvidándose del festejado y acaban con todo, en fin… desperté más temprano de lo normal no por un error del despertador qué va sino porque mi dulce nueva familia me levantaron con su odiosa cancioncita de las mañanitas, a mí me encantaba la canción pero después de oír esta nueva versión que incluye como voces protagónicas a las tías Kaede y Naomi y mi siempre amable prima Kagome; sin olvidar en los coros: todo el personal de limpieza de la casa que por cierto son solo dos…

−… YA LOS PAJARITOS CANTAN Y LA LUNA YA SE METIÓ… − recuerdo que les pedí que no quería sorpresas pero ahí estaban todos con un enorme torta de chocolate, bueno solo porque es mi sabor favorito están perdonados, me salí de la cama y fui a agradecerles el gesto no soy malagradecida después de todo− GRACIAS A TODOS SE PASARON EN VERDAD, ¿PUEDO SOPLAR YA MI VELITA, TÍA KAEDE? – le pregunté a mi tía favorita quien cargaba con el apetecible pastel

−CLARO PEQUEÑA PERO YA SABES LA TRADICIÓN UN DESEO ANTES− cerré los ojos, formulé mi deseo y soplé

− ¿QUÉ PEDISTE?- me preguntó la sonriente de Kagome

−OBVIO QUE NO TE LO DIRÉ, SINO NO SE CUMPLIRÁ, ASTUTA− le respondí lo que todos decimos cuando nos hacen la tonta pregunta…

Luego de agradecer de nuevo a todos el gesto y probar una buena rebanada de pastel en mi cama, me alisté deprisa para partir al colegio, no puedo creer que siendo mí cumpleaños no me dejen faltar un día a clases, …al final terminaría agradeciendo que no me lo permitieran…

Llegué a mi salón, me felicitaron varios de mis compañeros, no digo amigos porque acabo de integrarme a este colegio hace unas semanas así que no tengo amigos aún. Al fin tocó el timbre de salida, hubiera salido disparada al igual que mis demás compañeros que al ser viernes las ansias del fin de semana lo demuestran al salir a todo galope… pero no podía irme aún, Kagome me dijo que vendría a buscarme a la salida para llevarme al centro de la ciudad; seguro piensa que debo estar pasándola fatal recordando la muerte de mis padres de hace 1 año y más siendo hoy mi cumpleaños. Solo tú querido diario sabes cuánto dolor siente mi corazón al recordarlos, pero eso es inevitable aun cuando los años pasen sin cesar…

− ¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTAS KAGOME? – pregunté al viento deseando que lleguen a los oídos de mi tardona prima

Como no llegaba me fui a recorrer libremente el colegio que por cierto andaba casi desierto, cuando llegue al gimnasio sentí un olor a cigarrillo, quién sería el osado que fumaba sabiendo que el mínimo castigo era la expulsión del colegio… seguida de mi indomable curiosidad me acerqué al lugar de donde veía salir el humo.

_Y entonces lo vi… no era un alumno bizarro sino un ángel, en ese momento ese aspecto me dio, bueno aún tengo esa idea… me acerqué para verlo mejor, estaba tranquilamente recostado sobre una colchoneta; donde hacemos los insufribles ejercicios del profesor de deportes; tenía los ojos cerrados, a simple vista parecía dormido por lo sereno de su ¡rayos! irreprochable rostro pero el movimiento de su mano derecha al llevar y sacar el cigarro de sus labios tachaba esa idea… llevaba una camisa blanquísima que contrastaba con el negro impecable de su pantalón y sus brillosos zapatos. Tenía el cabello más largo que el mío, te juro que creí que eran hilos de plata tanto que estuve en verdad tentada a cortarle un mechón._

−BÚ –fue lo que me dijo de la nada. No sé qué hice, pero se dio cuenta que estaba ahí embobada mirándolo aún sin haber abierto los ojos.

_Entonces abrió los ojos y ¡santa Medusa! Tenía dos soles en la cara, abrí mis grandes ojos chocolates en señal de total sorpresa. Bueno no cualquier día ves a un ángel tan de cerca… ahora empezaba a fruncir levemente las cejas al verse observado como un fenómeno, genial Rin ya lo enfadaste y no te llevará al cielo._

EH… YO… − ¿debo decir algo? Quizás disculparme, o inclinarme hasta el suelo en señal de respeto ¿qué hago?

¿QUÉ QUIERES? – dijo al ver que por mi cuenta no saldrían nada más que monosílabos, volteó el rostro hacia el frente ignorando mi mirada inquisitiva

NO… NO DEBES FUMAR AQUÍ… ESTA PROHI-PROHIBIDO – sí, fue lo primero que me salió de la boca

NO SOY ALUMNO− respondió sin dejar de llevarse el bendito cigarro a los labios

YA ME DI CUENTA SEÑOR,NO SOY TONTA− ¡carajo Rin! No le puedes hablar así…

_Y volvió su rostro hacia mí… y de nuevo mi lengua hizo acto de presencia con gansadas – ¿VIENE DEL CIELO, SEÑOR?_ _– vi un atisbo de extrañeza en sus arcanos soles aunque solo fueron por tres segundos, maldita lengua_… _Se puso de pié en un dos por tres, noté que era altísimo quizás cinco cabezas más que yo, vale quizás exagero, dio unos siete pasos por donde yo había llegado, se detuvo y tiró el cigarro al suelo aplastándolo con la suela de su zapato mirándome de reojo, no podía ni quería quitar los ojos de él, dio dos pasos más y volvió a mirarme aún de espaldas a mí y con la cara en el hombre derecho… − NO SEAS TONTA− fue lo último que me dijo antes de volver a caminar. Enrojecí lo sé lo sentía aunque no había espejo cerca de mí, qué rayos había pasado… de pronto sentí cosquilleos en el estómago… ¡OH OH! Mala señal… ¿esto significaba que me había enamorado? … si ni siquiera sé si es real…._


End file.
